


To this ends much good

by Tarlosformeplease



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Overdose, TriggerWarning, tk hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlosformeplease/pseuds/Tarlosformeplease
Summary: TK gets and message from his mother and his head can't take it.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, TK Strand/Owen Strand
Comments: 1
Kudos: 166





	To this ends much good

**Author's Note:**

> I based this story to one of my favorite songs called Armo (mercy in English). I'll link the English translation of the lyrics here if you want to check them out.  
> https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/Apulanta/Armo/translation/english

_Now I have to go alone_

_Have to go without a shadow_

_Part needs to be left behind_

_So that the other can find the end_

* * *

1...2...3. TK tried to catch his breath but it didn't work. The phone that once was in his hand had dropped on the floor cracking the screen a little. The tears were falling down his cheeks like a waterfalls and his hands were shaking. Why was he like this? Why was he such a mess with missing pieces? When would the pain go away?

TK knew where his dad kept his pain medication. But he couldn't do it for his dad, not again. And Carlos what would he do or say. The messages were still playing in his head and they stabbed like knifes. 

_You're sick honey_

_Come home and we'll get over this gay_ _phase of yours, and you'll be fine again_

The pain won't stop and why would it. He was broken, he wasn't the one anyone deserved. 

TK stood up from the floor with shaking legs walking to his dad's bathroom where he found the medicine cabinet. TK knew that his dad didn't lock it because he trusted his son. With trembling hands he opened it and found the orange pill bottle just standing there waiting for him. He took it and found himself walking back to his room where he sat down on the floor again. 

With experienced hands he opened the cap and poured seven pills on his hand. All TK wanted was to throw them away but he couldn't, he took the hand to his mouth and threw the pills in. He just wanted to feel high again wanted to fly on the clouds. He didn't know how strong those pills were but when everything started to blur he realized what he had done. 

* * *

_Even if you close your eyes_

_The picture stays and won't go anywhere_

_But still won't come to an end_

_But stares on staring_

* * *

''I have to give you an ticket for speeding Mr. Garfield'', Carlos said and gave the elder man a ticket for speeding before he felt his phone vibrate. He took it from his pocket and looked at the caller. _Captain Strand._ Carlos was confused, why would TK's dad call him. ''Captain Strand everything okay?''

 _''Is TK with you?''_ Carlos could feel the worry in Owens voice and he was getting a bit worried too. 

''No, I haven't seen him since our breakfast yesterday''. Carlos heard Owen curse on the other side of the line and he felt like he could run to his car right now and just drive to Strands house. 

_''TK didn't show up to work and he won't answer to my calls''._

''I'm pretty close to your house. I'll meet you there'', Carlos said as he pressed the red button on his phone. ''I will give you an warning this time'', Carlos said to Mr. Garfield and ran to his patrol car driving away. The worry inside him growing more and more from every minute that passed. 

Finally he got to TK and Owen's house and he didn't even have the time to turn of his car. He just needed to get to TK as fast as possible. Carlos' hands were shaking when he opened the door with his key TK had given to him few weeks ago. When he got the door to swing open he just ran inside yelling TK's name but no one answered. He ran to TK's room to find him laying there on his back. 

''No,no,no'', he whispered when he knelt beside TK trying to check his pulse, but he couldn't find it. Carlos started to do CPR with tears in his eyes. He felt that some of TK's ribs cracked because of the force he was pushing. ''Tyler, please just wake up, please''. It felt like hours and Carlos' arms were getting tired. He knew he couldn't stop doing CPR but he didn't know how long his arms would last anymore. 

''Carlos, you here?'' He heard Owen shout from the front door. 

''I'm here!'' he shouted with an shaky voice. Tears were wetting his cheeks and few sweat drops dropped from his forehead. Owen ran to TK's room with Michelle and Tim behind him. 

''TK!'' Owen shouted and ran next to Carlos taking TK's hand to his. 

''How long has he been out?'' Michelle asked at the same time she was preparing the Narcan. 

''I-I don't know. I-I found him like this and I have been doing CPR since then and I don't know what he took or why and I...'', Carlos panicked feeling like something was trying to rip his lungs out of his body. 

''Hey, Carlos listen to me. It's okay'', Michelle tried to calm Carlos but it didn't help at all. ''I need you to move so Tim can take your place. You have done everything you can, just move so we can do our job''. Carlos did as Michelle told him and moved so Tim could take his place. He leaned on TK's bed and still unable to breathe. Owen noticed this. He let go of his son's hand and walked in front of Carlos putting his hands on Carlos' shoulders. 

''Hey, breathe Carlos. Breathe. In and out slowly'', he said calmly but still little worry in his voice. Carlos tried to breathe slowly but then a loud sob escaped his lips. 

''I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough'', Carlos said hugging his knees. Owen wanted to say something when they heard it. TK was finally breathing again. 

* * *

_To this ends much good_

_Much beauty_

_Whose limbs are dead_

_This has to go like this_

* * *

The bright light hurt TK's eyes when he opened them. He wasn't at home and he didn't know where he was. He was in the hospital with wires going all around him. TK looked around him to see his father and Carlos sitting on the both sides of his bed, both sleeping soundly. 

''Dad?'' he asked feeling how dry his throat was. Owen woke up jumping a little but when he saw TK woken up his smile was up to his ears. Owen hugged his son tight and he didn't want to let go of him. 

''I was so worried about you''.

''I'm so sorry dad. I couldn't help it. Those messages triggered something in me and I couldn't resist. I'm so sorry'', TK cried on his dad's shoulder. ''I was just supposed to get high, but I didn't know how strong your pills were and when I realized it was already too late. I'm so sorry...I'm sor...''

''It's okay TK, you're okay'', Owen said stroking TK's hair gently. Carlos was waken up by TK's crying and he just wanted to jump up and wrap his boyfriend to an tight hug, but he chose not to.

''TK?'' he asked and Owen let his son turn to face Carlos. When TK saw Carlos sitting there he started to cry even more if that was even possible. This time Carlos stood up and hurried to TK's side burying his face to his own chest letting him sob on his shirt. ''I thought that I wouldn't see you anymore, I was so scared''.

''I'm sorry. I...''. 

''We can talk about it later'', Owen said and stroke TK's back. ''But can you tell about the messages little one?'' When Carlos finally let TK out of his crib, TK just nodded a little. 

''T-The messages where from mom'', TK said and Carlos was sure that he even saw Owen stiff when TK mentioned his mother. ''She said that I'm sick and that m-my relationship w-with Carlos is just a p-phase I could get out of if I would go back to her. That triggered something on my head like I'm n-not enough that I'm b-broken and that I need fixing. That I w-wasn't the one you d-deserved''. 

''Of course you are enough and you don't need fixing. You're perfect for me, don't ever think anything else'', Carlos said kissing TK's hair softly. They let TK to cry for a while before he had fallen asleep. Owen just sat there for the whole time before he finally stood up.

''Carlos, can you keep an eye on him while I have a little chat with his mother?''. 

''Yes, of course'', Carlos said and looked at Owen's back when he walked out of the room. He noticed that he was still stroking TK's dark hair. He didn't know how long he had done that, but he didn't care. He would do it all the time if it meant that he wouldn't have to go through the things that had happened that day. He laid a soft kiss on TK's forehead. ''I love you too much to lose you. Don't ever leave me alone. I love you Tyler Kennedy Strand and someday when you're ready I promise to marry you. I love you''. 

What Carlos didn't know was that TK wasn't really sleeping and that he heard everything he had just said to him. 

* * *

_Even though I'd like to deny_

_Try to maintain_

_But I know it's in vain_

_To delay mercy_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This was a shortie but hope you liked it :)


End file.
